


All I'm Thinking About is You

by melted_stars



Series: Winter ATLA Femslash 2021 Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Relationships, Chieftess Yue, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Minor Aang/Katara, Northern Water Tribe, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melted_stars/pseuds/melted_stars
Summary: Suki hasn't seen Yue in ten years. She thought her feelings had faded. But boy was she wrong.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Winter ATLA Femslash 2021 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	All I'm Thinking About is You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Dancing" by Aly & AJ. The whole song gives me Yueki vibes.

Suki steps off a sturdy wooden gangplank onto the packed snow of the Northern Water Tribe’s central dock, looking up at the city ahead of her. Agna Qel’a has expanded greatly since Suki last saw it just after the war ended ten years ago. Buildings now cluster on top of the ice cliffs, free to spread beyond the confines of the original city now that the threat of Fire Nation attacks has ceased.

Quick footsteps sound behind her, and Suki just barely steps out of the way as Sokka barrels past her.

“Wow! It’s changed so much,” Sokka declares as he swivels around to take in everything. “I can’t wait to see Yue!”

“You might have to wait until after the ceremony to see her, Sokka. She’s probably very busy right now,” another voice says from behind Suki. Firelord Zuko strides down the gangplank, stopping when he reaches Sokka’s side.

“I’m pretty sure she can make time for me,” Sokka insists. “I am, after all, her best friend.”

“Still, remember how busy I was the day of my coronation? I hardly saw you guys until the after party was almost over.”

“That’s because you spent most of the morning locked in your room, having a nervous breakdown,” Sokka retorts.

“I did _not_ have a nervous breakdown. I was taking time for some quiet introspection!”

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Sokka says as he slips an arm around Zuko’s waist. He turns to glance back at Suki, who has been watching the whole exchange with an amused smile on her face.

“Ready to go, Suki?” Sokka asks.

“Yes, of course,” she replies, already beginning to walk toward the canal launch.

“Aang, Katara, and Toph said they would meet us at the palace,” Sokka continues. “Although I suppose it won’t be called that anymore, what with the monarchy being abolished. What do you think they’ll call it now?”

“I don’t know, Sokka” Zuko says at the same time that Suki answers “I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

They all laugh and continue forward to board the spacious gondola awaiting them, but part of Suki’s mind is still lost in memories of the past.

* * *

When Suki had first visited the Northern Water Tribe, it had been a month after the end of the war. Their whole gang had gone to work out the various agreements and treaties that would connect the Northern Water Tribe with the other nations, especially its southern counterpart. Suki wasn’t needed for the negotiations themselves, but she had wanted to see the famed Agna Q’ela and spend time with her friends before they all went their separate ways.

Meeting then Princess Yue for the first time, Suki had been struck with her grace and almost ethereal beauty. As she got to know her further, she also came to appreciate her intelligence and diplomacy, but most of all her sharp sense of humor. Suki felt drawn to her in a way she couldn’t totally describe, and if not for the fact that Suki had just broken up with Sokka, both agreeing that their relationship was more suited to friendship than romance, would have considered asking her to be something more. But Suki didn’t want Yue to be just a rebound, and she wasn’t even sure if the other girl was, well, into girls.

So she had let the feelings fizzle, had even thought they were gone completely, but arriving back in the North Pole brought them back in full force. _Perhaps I’m just lonely,_ Suki muses. _After all, I haven’t been in a serious relationship for several years._ Between serving as the head of Zuko’s bodyguards during the first few years of his reign and then going back to Kyoshi Island to train the next generation of warriors, Suki hadn’t had much time for a romantic life. _Or maybe the feelings never left_ , her mind supplies, but Suki quickly dismisses the idea as foolish. She turns her thoughts outward instead, observing the changes to the city and joking with Zuko and Sokka as they grow ever nearer to the palace and their friends.

* * *

Suki collapses onto her soft, fur-piled bed, tired from weeks of traveling and the rush of excitement from seeing her friends again already leaving her. And there was still the inauguration ceremony and the ball following it ahead. Much to Sokka’s (and Suki’s, though she was much less vocal about it) disappointment, Yue had not been with Aang, Katara, and Toph when they had arrived at the palace. Aang had explained that Yue hadn’t been able to get away from her duties to greet them, but wished them a fond welcome and would see them after the ceremony.

The official reason they were here in the North Pole was to attend the formal inauguration of Yue as Chieftess of the Northern Water Tribe. Chief Arnook had stepped down two years ago, and Yue had taken his place. However, almost immediately after assuming the role, she had begun working to change it from an inherited position to an elected one. Once elections were in place, Yue had stepped down only to be the one chosen by the people to lead them. From what she knows of Yue, Suki finds this unsurprising. Yue is a natural leader, elected or not, and the world is lucky to have such a person helping lead it into a new era.

Suki sits up from the comfortable bed, deciding to take a walk around the palace. Physical activity will help her focus and calm her thoughts, which she seriously needs now that her past is making a valiant effort to intrude on the present.

She slips out of her room quietly, looking around for any servants that might be nearby. Seeing none, she begins to wander through the maze of corridors. Despite the years that have passed, not much has changed. The furs hanging on the walls, the various ice sculptures—all are the same as they were ten years ago. Suki half expects to turn a corner and run into her past self chatting with Yue as they stroll down the hallway.

Just as she is returning to her chambers, a long horn blast sounds somewhere outside the palace, signaling that the ceremony will begin soon. Suki hurries to freshen up, trying her best to look less travel-worn than she is. And maybe she takes a little longer than usual because she knows she’ll be seeing Yue soon. No one but Suki needs to know that though.

* * *

The ceremony takes place in the large open space just beyond the steps leading up to the palace, the site of the now famous showdown between Katara and Master Pakku after he had refused to teach her. Perhaps Yue had chosen it for her inauguration to demonstrate the change that the Northern Water Tribe was undergoing, a path that it had undoubtedly started upon when the Avatar and his friends had first visited it. Now, it is covered in rows of chairs, all facing the large platform where Yue will officially become Chieftess of the Northern Water Tribe. People are still finding their seats as Suki arrives with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph. All of them have seats near the front by virtue of being important international figures, but also, and more importantly, because they are Yue’s friends. All of them (even Toph despite her initial complaints) are wearing formal attire as befits the occasion.

Once everyone is seated, another horn sounds out, and, suddenly, Yue appears. She walks out onto the stage with all of the regal grace of a former princess, wearing a long formal fur-lined robe that parts at her waist to reveal the simple blue pants she wears underneath. The robe itself is intricately stitched with patterns of flowing water and the phases of the moon, a nod to Yue’s blessing from Tui. Suki didn’t think that Yue would become even more beautiful over the years, yet somehow she has. And not only is she more beautiful, she seems more confident too. Yue had never been shy, but there had always been some self-consciousness in the way that she had held herself. Now, though, her posture radiates confidence and authority. _This_ is a woman that can lead a nation.

The ceremony is relatively short as far as important ceremonies go, and for that Suki is grateful. She once had to sit through a nearly six-hour long event where every noble in the Earth Kingdom was required to make an appearance in Ba Sing Se and swear their allegiance to King Kuei. Fortunately, she had been sitting next to Sokka, and they had spent most of the day making up outlandish backstories about each nobleman or noblewoman who was paraded into the throne room.

However, before the ceremony can officially conclude, Yue steps up to the front of the platform to address the assembled leaders, dignitaries, and other notable personages that have come to witness the inauguration of the first elected Chieftess of the Northern Water Tribe.

“First of all, I want to thank everyone that has traveled here to witness this momentous occasion. This is not just an important day for the Northern Water Tribe, but for the whole world. Ten years ago, a world where peace, not fear, ruled was one that perhaps only lived in our dreams. The Northern Water Tribe was a safe haven for most of the war, but our isolation came at the cost of our southern neighbors. We cannot go back and change the past, but we can do something now to ensure that the future is different. I stand here as the first elected leader of the Northern Water Tribe and tell you that change is not something to be feared, but rather embraced. Thank you.”

Applause rings out as Yue finishes her speech, and as soon as she can escape the flurry of officials that immediately moves to surround her, the new Chieftess of the Northern Water Tribe descends from the stage and strides towards her friends.

“Yue!” Sokka yells, springing from his seat and sprinting towards the Chieftess to immediately envelop her in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“We’ve all missed you,” Katara adds as the rest of them approach Yue and Sokka. As everyone catches up, Suki is the only one to hang back. How do you greet someone you haven’t seen in ten years? Nevermind someone who you might still have feelings for?

Eventually, their group begins to move back towards the palace where the ball is being held, and Yue falls back to walk by Suki’s side. A few moments pass before Yue breaks the silence.

“I… uh, it’s been a while.” Yue’s voice, which had been so full of confidence while up on stage, is now tinged with uncertainty.

“Yeah… it has,” Suki replies, feeling awkward. “So, um, how have you been?”

“Pretty busy, what with, well, you know,” Yue says as she gestures down at her formal attire.

“That makes sense.”

Silence.

_Oh, spirits. Why does this have to be so awkward? Come on Suki, you were practically best friends, surely you can put in a little more effort._

“Would you like to dance later?” Suki blurts out. _Okay, maybe that’s putting in_ too _much effort._

Yue smiles, and some of her uncertainty melts away as she responds. “Of course. I’ll make sure to save a dance for you.”

Suki returns the smile, even as Yue is pulled away by Toph to discuss something to do with her metalbending academy.

Maybe everything will be okay.

* * *

Suki enters the great hall, momentarily taken aback by the splendor before her. Most of it is open space cleared for dancing and socializing, but small, circular tables ring the perimeter, providing seating for those who grow weary of dancing or who wish to partake in the many refreshments being served. Multiple ice sculptures are scattered around the great hall as well, depicting people and animals that look one breath away from coming to life. The setting sun’s light streams through the wide windows, painting the space in pinks and golds.

Suki herself is wearing dark green formal robes, her fans tucked away in the sleeves. It is a habit she had picked up from her time as Zuko’s bodyguard. It would have drawn too much attention if she had worn her Kyoshi Warrior uniform while attending formal functions, so she had learned to adapt. Plus, it gave her an edge over potential assassins who didn’t expect a well-dressed woman to be a skilled fighter. Suki doesn’t expect much danger at this particular event, but it never hurts to be cautious.

She scans the room, looking for her friends. Sokka and Zuko are dancing, much to the disappointment of the various dignitaries that were hoping to speak with the Firelord and the Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. Toph seems to be interrogating some water tribesmen, who look slightly terrified at being addressed by the greatest earthbender in the world and the inventor of metalbending. Katara and Aang are talking with Yue and several other important-looking Northern Water Tribe officials. Not wanting to interrupt them, Suki wanders around the hall, occasionally stopping to greet an acquaintance, but mostly simply enjoying the contentment that comes with not having any pressing responsibilities.

Later on that night, Suki finds herself standing in front of one of the large windows, looking up at the night sky. The moon is full tonight, and it casts an otherworldly glow over Agna Q’ela. She has danced and talked with each of her friends save Yue, who she never sees without several people surrounding her.

Light footsteps approach her from behind, but Suki resists the instinct to immediately spin around and take a defensive position. The intruder is revealed to be Yue, who joins Suki at her side. For a moment, they stand together in silence, staring out at the moonlit night.

“I believe I owe you a dance,” Yue says finally.

“Yes, I believe you do,” Suki replies with a smile.

“Shall we?” Yue holds out her hand, and Suki’s heart jumps in her chest. She takes the proffered hand, and warmth spreads up her arm from the contact. Yue leads her to the dance floor, where other couples already sway in each other's arms. Katara and Aang twirl around the space, and they smile at Suki and Yue as they sweep by. Even Toph is dancing, her partner a woman in Water Tribe garb.

They turn to face one another when they reach the floor, and Suki, regaining her confidence, puts her arms around Yue’s waist. Yue, in turn, rests her arms on Suki’s shoulders. As they start to dance, Suki studies the woman in front of her, and knows Yue is doing the same. Part of her white hair is loose and falling down her back, while the other half is pulled up into an intricate crown of braids. Her dark brown eyes still glitter with intelligence and hidden humor, but there is also something more in them that Suki can’t place.

Several songs come and go, but Yue and Suki continue dancing, sometimes exchanging observations, but mostly they say nothing, content to get lost in the music.

“I have to admit something,” Yue suddenly says as the current song fades away. “When you first came to the North Pole, I had the biggest crush on you. And I thought it was just that. A crush. But even after you left, those feelings never really went away. And now you’re back, and I feel like I’m sixteen again and hopelessly in love with my best friend.” A blush has spread over Yue’s face as she says all this, but she doesn’t look away.

Suki feels like there’s a swarm of wolfbats in her stomach. Yue is still looking at her, and Suki realizes she should probably respond.

“It’s funny you say that,” she says, voice wobbling slightly, but it steadies as she continues. “Because I feel exactly the same way.”

Yue’s eyes widen in surprise and she stands speechless for an instant, but just as quickly her shock melts away and a smile breaks over her face. The music has started up again, but neither of them hear it. They have stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and couples twirl around them, reduced to flashes of bright colors.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.”

“Oh, I think I can guess,” Suki smiles. Yue’s expression suddenly grows serious, and Suki wonders for a brief moment if she said something wrong, but her fears prove unfounded as Yue speaks.

“I know you must have a lot of responsibilities back on Kyoshi Island, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay here in Agna Q’ela for a time. It’s selfish of me, but I want to spend more time with you.”

“I don’t think it's selfish at all. And if it is, then I’m selfish too. I want to make up for all those years we spent apart. I want to be able to wake up with you in the mornings and go to bed with you at night. I want to see what you look like when nobody else is watching. I want _you_ , Yue. Just as you are.”

She reaches a hand out to cup Yue’s face, and Yue’s eyes close briefly at the touch. When she opens them again, Suki realizes what the emotion she couldn’t name in them before is. Love. Yue’s gaze is full of love. For her. For Suki. Suki almost can’t believe that this woman, this amazing, intelligent, and confident woman, is real. If it weren’t for her hand cupping Yue’s face, reassuring her that, yes, this is real, she wouldn’t believe it.

“I think we’re getting in people’s way. We should probably move,” Suki whispers, dropping her hand, suddenly conscious that they are standing in the middle of a dance floor, not dancing. “Unless you want to dance again?”

A murmured “I would love to” crosses Yue’s lips, and Suki takes that as a signal to settle her arms back around her waist. Yue returns her arms to their place loosely clasped around Suki’s neck and then they are one again.

They drift around the room, lost in the music and each other as the moon continues its promenade across the endless night sky.


End file.
